Wish to Remember
by Madame Rose
Summary: Hermione cast her eyes to the sky, chocolate depths begging the stars to reveal some answer to her. “Where are they?” she murmured quietly. “Why can’t I find them?” DH Spoilers Oneshot


**Author's Note**: I'm totally on a RxH spree! FWOOM! I really like this one, even though the title makes no sense, but I still love it! Any reviews are welcome, as are flames. I know, I know, I've still got my ever present element of "WAHHH FRED'S DEAD!", but I'd be depressed if I was in Ron's situation!

**Disclaimer**: Suprise suprise, I don't own Harry Potter. That would be JKR, lucky woman.

* * *

"_Wish To Remember_"  
A Ron and Hermione Fanfiction  
January 24, 2008

"It's too early to tell them, 'Mione!"

"Ron, don't be an idiot. We have to tell them. It's sort of a big deal."

"But Mum's still so upset over Fred, and you know that Dad hasn't really been talking…Do you think that it's a smart idea to talk to them about something as…as happy as _this_? Don't you think that they might not exactly be excited for us right about now?"

"Dumbledore always said that love conquers all. I'm sure they'll be ecstatic."

"Look, I know my family. We don't exactly 'bounce back' from things like this. When Great Uncle Bilius died, it took Mum at least two months to come back from that. And he wasn't even her kid!"

"I know that Ronald, but this isn't some paltry news we're talking about! This isn't 'Oh, we're going to move down the road!' news! This is _huge _news. This is something that will change all of our _lives_."

"If I didn't know that, Hermione, I'd be an idiot."

"Sometimes I think you are."

"Gee, thanks for that."

"You know, it's like you don't even _want _to tell them that we're getting married."

"Wha…? What the _hell _are you talking about, Hermione?! Of course I want to tell them that we're getting married! I just don't think they'd be the best recipients right about now…"

"Why on earth wouldn't they be? Fred would be _disgusted _if he knew how you guys were acting. He would already be planning how to make our wedding cake explode in our faces, for Merlin's sake! You have to move on, Ronald."

"Don't tell me to move on, Hermione. You have no idea what it's like to lose a member of your family."

"Oh, I don't, do I? Have you forgotten that my parents are _missing_, Ron? Have you forgotten that Monica and Wendell Wilkins don't even know they have a daughter? They're as good as gone, and you don't know what it's like to know that your own parents may have _died_ not remembering that they had a daughter."

"…Hermione, I'm so sorry. I –"

"Save it. I don't want to hear your drivel right now."

Angry tears streamed down Hermione's face as she stormed out of the quiet little flat that she shared with Ron in Diagon Alley. Her hair was disheveled and eyes red and puffy as she stormed down the street, uncertain of where she would go. "I cannot believe him!" Hermione exclaimed angrily to herself, anger, sadness, and betrayal raging through her veins. "It's like he doesn't even care about this marriage."

It had only been a few days since Ron proposed to her, and for those days Hermione had been floating on cloud Nine. She couldn't believe her fortune: Ronald Weasley, the boy who she pined after for all seven years of her Hogwarts career. Ronald Weasley, Gryffindor keeper and eye candy to several of the girls in her dormitory. At night, she remembered, the girls would pester her for information about her two best friends. Hermione would laugh it off, telling them that Harry and Ron were just two normal teenage boys, goofy and girl-struck, but they would pry for the juicy details of the relationship between the Trio.

And so sometimes she would give in a little bit. She would tell them how the three of them could sit up for hours, talking and laughing and sharing secrets that they entrusted to no-one else. She would tell them that she didn't know how she would ever get on without her two boys, and that they were, in a way, entirely dependant on each other. Hermione was always so proud that she was so close to two of the most desired boys in Gryffindor tower, but she was even prouder that she was graced with two amazing friends that she could always count on.

She never told her bunkmates, though, about her feelings for Ron. As time wore on, Hermione realized that it was painfully apparent to almost anyone around them, but their constant bickering convinced her that she would never be able to have a relationship with the redheaded Weasley. When he got into a relationship with Lavender that only confirmed her suspicions more – he didn't care for her, at least not in that manner. Hermione could remember the feelings of indignation and rage that flooded her, much like they did now, but she could also remember the devastation that paralyzed her.

All her life, she'd been certain that she would never become this emotionally dependant on a boy. Her parents had raised her right – she was a strong, modern woman, and she didn't need a man to keep her happy. An angry, choking sob ripped at her throat as Hermione slid down against the cold concrete of one of the buildings, burying her head in her arms. She'd failed them by becoming so close to Ron, by investing so much in him, and, if they could remember her, she was sure they would be disappointed in her.

God, if only they could _remember _her! If only she could find them and reverse the memory charm! That way they could come to the wedding, they could see their daughter walking down the aisle, and they could see the grandchildren that were inevitable. Her mother would teach her how to, perhaps, distance herself from Ron, so their next fight wouldn't be such an intense blow to her soul. Hermione cast her eyes to the sky, chocolate depths begging the stars to reveal some answer to her. "Where are they?" she murmured quietly, "why can't I find them?"

But the stars gave no answer, and Hermione placed her head back in her knees and wept.

"I brought you something," came a voice from the void. It jerked Hermione out of her mental stupor, though her body did not move, and she realized it was her fiancé. A jacket was placed across her shivering shoulders, and Ron knelt down beside her, his hand stroking her bushy brown hair.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," he whispered, sliding down into a sitting position next to her. His strong arms pulled her smaller body into his warm heat, and Hermione couldn't help but allow her body to collapse into the comfort. "I'm so, so sorry. I shouldn't have said the things I said."

Ron's words hung in the air, and it was clear that he was waiting for an answer, but Hermione remained silent. Indignant sobs still quaked through her body occasionally, and the pair of them remained beneath the stars for what seemed like hours. Eventually, though, she turned her tear stained face up to Ron, and she saw him flinch at her tears. It had always scared him when she cried, as she always put in the façade of being so strong, and a slight scoff tumbled out of her.

"I don't know why you always look like that whenever I cry," Hermione muttered, pulling herself up so she was sitting independently from Ron. "It's a natural occurrence."

He chuckled slightly, his arms still tightly around her as he attempted to pull her closer to him. But she struggled away from him, slipping out from the comfort of him. His blue eyes flashed first to anger, due to the famous Weasley temper, but then to hurt and agony as he realized what his words had done to his fiancée. Ron chewed slightly on his lower lip as he cast his eyes away from her face, and Hermione reached out a hand to gently bring his gaze back to her.

"You aren't the only one at fault, Ronald," she said, a slight smile quirking at her lips. "I didn't show any sympathy for your family's plight. I guess…I don't know. It's been seven months, and I thought…I thought that maybe they'd want some happy news. But I understand that it might be more difficult than I thought to…to accept happy news when…when Fred isn't here to share it with us. I just…Since you weren't so close to Fred, I thought tha–"

"I was closer to him than you realize."

Ron's voice was startlingly soft, and his eyes were focused on a single cobblestone on the ground. "I…I looked up to the twins when I was growing up, even though they played all those hideous pranks on me. I idolized them. Whenever they'd start off on one of their adventures, I'd try to follow. But, of course, I always managed to end up back in the garden, while they were up in the tallest pine tree."

Hermione looked slightly appalled as she heard Ron speak, but before she could say anything he continued on. "Fred was always so…so happy. He loved life. He loved to dance and prank and laugh and live his life. I wanted to be just like him, when I was younger. I really did…"

"Oh, Ron," Hermione sighed, placing her head on his shoulder. "I never knew. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have…It was improper for me…I, I–"

"It's fine, 'Mione," he said. "There was no way for you to know. And I should've been nicer about your parents…I know it's hard for you. I just, I've never lost a parent. I can't imagine what it would be like to lose two of them. Maybe you should talk to Harry." Ron barked a slightly laugh as he put his arms back around his fiancée, kissing the top of her head softly.

"We'll go visit his monument tomorrow, okay?" Hermione eventually said. "It's been a while." Ron nodded, blinking tears rapidly out of his eyes before he stood up, brushing the dust from his Muggle jeans before helping Hermione to her feet.

The two of them slowly made their way back to the little flat they shared, arms around each other and already feeling the contentment in being in the arms of their soul mate.

And from then on, there was a bouquet of red and white roses with a Canary Crème in the middle of them placed at the base of Fred Weasley's memorial, right beside the shell of his twin.


End file.
